Anjo de Natal
by Arine-san
Summary: Uma pequena fic Draco e Hermione para o natal, espero q todos gostem...Oneshort


**Anjo de Natal**

**7º Ano – Hogwarts**

Hermione estava sentada perto do lago, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos de sua vida. Rony, o garoto que ela amava estava com Lilá se exibindo por todo colégio e ela já não suportava mais essa situação. Harry pelo menos tinha a Gina, com quem estava namorando e ela estava se prendendo no passado, no que poderia ter sido. Não adiantava ficar pensando nisso.

Na verdade não sabia se ainda amava Rony, achava que simplesmente havia se acostumado à idéia e não queria mudar.

Bom, talvez a vida de Hermione mude um pouco daqui pra frente.

* * *

O primeiro trimestre já havia passado, o inverno chegara e Hermione caminhava naquela manhã de Sábado, perto do lago. Ela adorava o inverno, sempre gostara. Gostava da neve, do frio e já fazia algum tempo que gostava de ficar sozinha. 

Num rompante de loucura, Hermione se jogara na neve e fizera um anjo de natal. Finalmente, depois de muito tempo estava rindo... Brincando...

Você não acha que está um pouco velha pra isso, Granger? – Uma voz que Hermione conhecia muito bem, perguntara, deixando-a nervosa.

O que você tem com isso, Malfoy? – Hermione questionou sarcástica, fazendo menção de se levantar, mas parou quando Draco falou novamente com ela.

Se você levantar de qualquer jeito, vai desfazer o anjo. – Ele disse calmamente e ela estranhou.

Está se sentindo bem, Malfoy? – Ela perguntou em dúvida, mas sorria. Ele rolou os olhos.

Vamos, me dê a mão. – Ele estendeu sua mão direita para ela e ela ainda em dúvida aceitou. Ele a puxou de uma vez, fazendo com que seus corpos se colassem.

Hermione não estava entendendo o porquê, mas suas pernas tremiam, sua respiração estava ofegante e seu coração estava agindo de uma forma realmente estranha. Malfoy a encarava como se somente agora a estivesse enxergando. Finalmente ela conseguiu se afastar dele.

O-obrigada. – Ela disse envergonhada.

Tudo bem. – Ele respondeu e começou a andar em direção ao castelo. Ela apenas encarava as costas dele. Draco parou e olhou pra trás. – Você não vem? – Realmente havia algo muito estranho com ele. – Vai congelar aqui fora. – Hermione sorriu levemente e andou até ele. Draco esperou que ela o alcançasse e foram andando para o castelo, lado a lado, em silêncio.

* * *

Draco estava em seu quarto pensando no que ocorrera de manhã. "Por que agira daquela maneira? Por que não a tratara mal? Por que?" Com certeza alquilo fora muito fora do comum. "Ma... Ela ficou nervosa... Não ficou? A respiração dela estava acelerada... E na verdade a minha também." Por pouco Draco não a beijara naquela hora e talvez numa próxima vez não pudesse se conter.

* * *

Hermione estava na seção reservada da biblioteca. Apenas alguns alunos tinham acesso à mesma, mas como Hermione era uma aluna excepcional em inteligência, nem temos porquê questionar isso.

Ela procurava um livro para o trabalho de poções e estava muito distraída. Finalmente encontrou o livro e sentou numa das mesas que havia por ali. Como estava realmente entretida, não percebeu que um certo loiro sentara-se na mesma mesa que ela. Ao perceber isso, ficou surpresa.

O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou agressiva.

Calma Granger. – Draco pediu. – Vim fazer a mesma coisa que você. O trabalho.

Mas o que faz aqui, na seção reservada? – Ela questionou mais calma, ele apenas sorriu.

Você não achou que era a única a ter acesso livre aqui, não é? – Ele indagou como se explicasse o óbvio.

É claro que não. – Ela respondeu incrédula. – Mas você? Tá certo que suas notas não são ruins... – Ela parou de falar, pois ela a encarava sorrindo. Um sorriso natural. – O que foi?

Acho que você está com medo. – Ele respondeu tranqüilamente.

Eu? – Ela deu um sorriso irônico. – Com medo? De que? – Ela apoiou seus braços sobre a mesa e o encarou. Ele se levantou e sentou ao lado dela. Ela se voltou para ele, sem o sorriso e começando a sentir as pernas tremendo novamente. O rosto dele estava a milímetros do dela.

Você tem medo... – Ele disse colocando uma mexa do cabelo dela atrás da orelha da mesma. – Medo de se apaixonar por outra pessoa e se machucar de novo. – Ela arregalou os olhos, impressionada.

Como você sabe que eu gosto do...? – Ele colocou o dedo sobre os lábios dela.

Só um idiota como o Weasley pra não perceber. – Ele respondeu aproximando mais seu rosto do dela. Ela fechou os olhos e ele finalmente a beijou, suave e calmamente. Em pouco segundos Hermione nem sabia mais onde estava. Algum tempo depois se separaram e ficaram se encarando.

Por que fez isso? – Ela perguntou ofegante com a mão no peito dele, sentindo que o coração dele pulsava como o seu. Ele sorriu.

Acho que estou ficando louco. – Ele respondeu antes de beijá-la novamente.

* * *

Já fazia algum tempo que Draco estava com Hermione. Não eram namorados, mas não estavam muito longe disso.

Naquela tarde Hermione almoçava com seus amigos e Rony, que estava muito feliz por ter finalmente acertado uma poção na aula de Snape, abraçara Hermione, pios ela o ajudara. Para Hermione isso não significou nada, mas para um certo loiro que observava tudo de longe, significou muita coisa.

Hermione fora encontrar Draco no corujal, assim que as aulas do dia acabaram. Ela o abraçara, mas ele não correspondeu. Ela estranhou.

O que houve, Draco? – Hermione perguntou angustiada, já que ele nunca agia assim.

Não houve nada, Granger. – Ele respondeu frio. – Só acho que você devia voltar para os braços do Weasley. Afinal ele é perfeito pra você. – Hermione suspirou.

Isso tudo é só porque ele me deu um abraço? – Ela perguntou chocada. – Pensei que gostasse de mim. – ele baixou a cabeça.

Não é disso que estamos falando. – Ele respondeu. – Eu sei que você ama o Weasley. – Ela tentou falar, mas ele a impediu. – Eu não estou te culpando. Eu sabia disso quando ficamos juntos... Mas pensei que você talvez fosse gostar de mim... Não deu certo. – Ele se dirigiu à saída.

É assim que você gosta de mim? – Perguntou Hermione exaltada. – Na primeira oportunidade pula fora? – Ela andou até ele e fez com que ele a encarasse. – Se você quer saber... Eu já não gosto do Rony faz um bom tempo. – Ele a fitou de forma esperançosa.

Por que você não amaria mais ele? – Draco perguntou querendo sorrir. – Por que você gostaria de um cara como eu? Um cara que, até pouco tempo, só te insultava. – Ela envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços e sorriu aproximando seus rostos.

Porque você é o único que faz meu coração bater mais forte e mais lento, ao mesmo tempo. – Ela respondeu sorrindo e ele a beijou apaixonadamente.

* * *

Era o último dia deles em Hogwarts e eles estavam sentados embaixo de uma árvore de frente para o lago. Hermione estava sentada entre as pernas de Draco encostada em seu peito e ele estava encostado na árvore. Draco a abraçava e ela ficou passando asa mãos pelos braços dele, já que ele havia dobrado as mangas da camisa.

O que vai fazer depois que sairmos daqui? – Ela perguntou séria.

Vou pro meu quarto. – Ele disse sorrindo e ela lhe deu um tapa de leve.

Eu falo de quando sairmos de Hogwarts. – Ela explicou. Draco a abraçou.

Eu queria mesmo conversar sobre isso com você. – Ele falou suspirando e ela prestou atenção. – Eu tenho que fazer um estágio.

Que bom Draco. – Ela disse sorrindo. – De que?

Vou ser Auror. – Ele respondeu e ela lhe deu um beijo.

Ainda bem que você não foi para o lado das trevas. – Ela o abraçava, feliz.

Eu sei. – Concordou Draco. – Mas...

Mas... – Ela o fitava sem entender.

O estágio é na Itália. – Ele falou sério. Hermione estava pensando. Ele encarou seu silêncio como de choque. – Hermione eu não posso pedir que você vá comigo. Não tenho esse direito. – Ela ainda não falava. – Mas não quero ficar sem você e...

Em que cidade é o estágio? – Ela perguntou de repente.

Florença. – Ela sorriu.

Ainda bem. – Draco não entendeu nada.

Ainda bem, por que? – Ele quis saber. – Estou dizendo que vamos ficar separados.

Não vamos, não. – Ela respondeu. – Eu consegui vários estágios para ser medibruxa e um deles é em Florença. – Draco se levantou com ela e rodou-a no ar.

Sorte que eu namoro uma gênia. – Draco falou sorrindo.

Namora? – Ela indagou. – Não sabia que você namorava alguém. – Ele a colocou no chão.

Na verdade somos noivos. – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

É mesmo? – Ela perguntou brincalhona. – Desde quando?

Desde que coloquei um anel no dedo dela. – Draco colocou uma aliança no dedo Hermione na hora. Uma lágrima caiu do rosto dela.

Tenho. – Ele disse. – O anel está no dedo dela. – Ela lhe deu outro tapa nele.

Tem certeza de que quer casar com ela? – Hermione perguntou dando um pequeno sorriso.

Tenho. – Draco respondeu com o rosto a milímetros do dela. – eu a amo.

Com certeza ela também te ama. – Disse Hermione antes de ele beijá-la.

Realmente a vida de Hermione mudou bastante.

* * *

Uma fic de Natal Draco e Hermione, simples, soh pra naum passar em branco...

Comentem, por favor e Feliz Natal a todos!


End file.
